Find My Love
by germanengineering
Summary: Jacob/OC; Jacob finds someone in the woods during a patrol through the woods around La Push. One-shot


----------------------------------------

Author's Note -

Disclamer: Jacob Black is not a character I created, however Augusta is my own creation.

It's about 11:50PM here and I've had a long day. I wrote this during the duration of being stone! Not actually stoned, I assure you. I messed up my thumb pretty bad and I had to take a narcotic to ease the pain. For every mistake in this story, I appologize. I have not re-read my story or fixed any mistakes, so if you see any, please let me know, it'd be very appreciated! Also, let me know what you think, I'm thinking about making another one-shot to go along with this.

Again, I appologize for any mistake in this story!

----------------------------------------

Cold, wet, muddy, and dark were the four best words to describe the woods that night as Jacob Black was doing his weekly patrol in the trees on the north side of the La Push reservation. Jacob had been out for an hour before he contemplated returning to his house to sleep. It was nights like tonight that made I harder to figure if there were any predators in the forests such as bears that wonder to close to the town for liking. His chocolate ears perked up when he his enhanced senses picked up something warm nearby. His long legs took him noiselessly to the destination of the creature that was so close by, but his discovery was far from what he expected.

A petite female sat against a rough tree with her head slumped to side as she slept in what seemed to be a very uncomfortable position. Moving away from her he willed his body to transform back into his human body before he approached her. She was abnormally cold for a human which was most likely due to the weather, which made him wonder how long she was out here. His best guess was over eight hours or so, because her blood was becoming cold as well. How could she lack the ability to keep her body warm, he questioned himself as he picked up the body and made his way back to his house.

She woke-up along the way and surprised Jacob yet again, she had shown no fear to the fact that a stranger was carrying her through the woods. It was as though she was comforted by his presence, or maybe it was the fact that his body acted like a heater to help warm her body. He couldn't be sure of the reason, but he would be sure to ask when they reached his home. Time went quicker than expected for Jacob because he was unknowingly observed the girl until they had finally reached his destination. He thought for a second before he spoke, "My name is Jacob Black and this is my home."

Nodding sheepishly as she allowed herself to get down from her tall hero, "Augusta Martin, thank you for rescuing me." Jacob quickly rushed her into his home determined to warm her up.

"Would it be alright with you if you showered? I have some clothes you can wear until I put yours into the wash." He smiled inwardly when he had acknowledged the fact that she was well over a foot shorter than he was.

"I'd actually love to take a shower, thank you very much Jacob."

"Alright then, follow me." She did as told and made her way behind him as he led her through the house until they reached a door at the end of the hallway. Going in first, he went straight for his dresser, grabbing a shirt that he had worn no more than a few months ago, and a pair of his smallest cotton boxers before he handed them to her.

Looking down with a quivering lip, she said, "I really like your room. It has a very quaint charm to it. It feels, homey." She was embarrassed at her terrible social skills.

"Thank you." Was all he said before he led her into the bathroom and pointed a few things out to her. "You can use any of the towels on the shelve above the toilet, and the shampoo and conditioner are on the edge of the tub." Standing for a moment, he moved to the sink and opened the cabinet, pulling out a toothbrush that was still in the package. "You can you this tooth brush." He set it on the counter next to his clothes along with a tube of toothpaste before he started to walk out of the bathroom, "I'll leave you to your shower then. And that's exactly what she did.

Augusta had taken her time in the shower, making sure to remove all the dirty from her hair and body before she made her way out to change and brush her teeth. Jacob was glad for this; he had taken the time given to him to cook food for his new friend and set up a fire in the fireplace. He also had taken it as a liberty to himself to change out of his dirty shorts and into a pair of olive green plaid pajama pants along with a plane white shirt.

In the kitchen was where Augusta had found Jacob adorning his own pajama's as set a plate of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and milk before he went to go grab another, which had much, much more food on it. "Breakfast?" She laughed shyly before she made her way to the table to eat the food that was made for her.

"It's was the quickest thing I could make, plus, it is 1:34am." He grinned at her as he ate his food at a rapid pace. She took a bite of her own food and smile as the warmth flooded her cold stomach.

"I always liked my bacon crispy." She picked up a piece with her fingers and ate it while a small made its way onto her lips.

"I wasn't sure how you liked it, so I just made it the way I preferred."

It seemed like a few minutes between the two, but had actually been a half an hour when they finally finished their extra early breakfast. They cleaned the few dishes together and walked into the warm living room sitting down in front of the inviting warm fire. Jacob had become curious as to why she was alone in the woods so late in the woods. "Why were you all alone in the woods at such an early hour? Did you run away?"

She froze, the entire story was story has revolved around her entire life. How could she explain this without having to bore him with such long story. A minute had passed before she realized that there was no other way. "It's a long story."

"I have the time." He smiled at her reassuringly.

"You don't understand, I never ran off from my parents. I didn't run away although the thought has occurred a few times in my life. You see… " She took a deep breath and started her story. " We were taking a hike, it was something we did when we all had time, to just relax. I had just gotten over a broken leg so I was particularly slow, but my father didn't care. My mother and father were walking quickly, never taking a look behind to make sure I was still with them. I often begged for them to slow down, for my sake, but my father told my mother to keep walking and to not pay attention to me.

"I think my dad was mad with me because he was the reason I broke my leg. It wasn't an intentional injury like my mom thought it was. He and I were playing soccer and as I went to steal the ball, he accidently kicked my shin, with all his force. My mom thought he had been abusing me, that I was just covering it up because I was afraid. I was never afraid of him though, I should have been, but I could only hate him. You see, he was an addict of the sorts, alcohol, oxycodon, cocaine, anything he could get his hands on, really. Oxycodon and alcohol were the easiest.

"You see, my mom has chronic pain in her lower back due to nerve damage, and the only way to even ease the pain was to take an assortment of narcotics that were prescribed by her doctor that specializes in the field of chronic pain. At first, my dad would ask for them, knowing my mom was too weak to no, but over time that changed. She started to say no, so he simply stole them.

"One summer, my dad had stolen so many from her, that she was very short, and she attempted suicide, I was the only one who cared enough to take care of her. I called all the drug addicts I knew, asking for whatever they had, and I spent all the money I saved up for college, to make sure she had enough until she could get her next prescription.

"We may not love my father, but he is the only way we can survive, he supports us." As she spoke, she began to wonder when tears had left her eyes and why they were there. She had never cried about her life, she may have grown up too quickly, and was overly stressed, but she was a happy person. She lived her life to help others, and to make people realize that even with a terrible life, being happy is still possible. That's when it clicked in her mind, she wasn't crying for her life, she was crying for her mother's. How could such a beautiful woman, with a beautiful heart be put against so many challenges in life? It was such an unfair fate that made Augusta lose hope that good things happen to good people.

"I'm sorry for trailing on like that, I've never really told anyone those things." She sighed and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "I also apologize for crying. I never cry, but I can't help but wonder why my mother has to suffer so much." She moved herself closer to the fireplace as her body shook from the cold that has seeped under her skin. He continued to sit in front of her before he decided to move himself behind her, enveloping her with his strong, warm arms.

"Never say sorry to me. Sometimes we just need to let go, to tell our stories, and to cry, if not for ourselves, we still need to cry. I can't believe that you're such a small girl, with a heart bigger than anyone I've met, has been able to be so strong mentally without breaking down." His hands rubbed against her arms while he rested his head on her shoulder, his nose pressing lightly against the rim of her jaw, his breath causing her bright blonde hair to tickle her neck. "I want you to stay here for a while, is that alright with you?"

She grinned inside, thankful for his offer, she knew she needed time to allow her physical health to regain, and even more time to get her mental health back. "I wouldn't want to intrude, you have a life. Just because you feel like you need to play super hero doesn't mean you have to take me in because you feel sorry for me." Tears began to flood the skin of her cheeks and this time, the reason was unknown. "But… if you really don't mind, I'd really like that. I could cook and clean for you and your father. Run errands and wash clothes. I'll need to call my mother later, to let her know I'm alright and not to worry, that I will be gone for a while."

"Augusta, you don't have to do anything around here, my dad and I would be happy to have your company. We haven't had a woman in the house for a long time, so it would be a change we'd enjoy, I assure you. Also, you don't need to ask for permission to use the telephone." His felt a cool wet drop touch his nose, and he instinctively licked it off as it slipped down to his top lip. "Stay as long as you would like." More tears continued to leave her eyes while she nodded unable to use her mouth to form words. Sobs, however, were not hiding behind her perfectly shaped full lips.

He leaned backwards until his back was against the carpet and he wrapped his arms around Augusta to pull her down with him. She cried into his white v-neck shirt for a long while, still unaware of what exactly she was crying. For hours she had just lied in his arms crying while he rubbed her back until she finally fell asleep. He couldn't help but smile as she snored quietly and every now and then mumble inaudibly. Picking up her sleeping figure with ease, he brought her back to his room, laying her down on his bed and climbed in behind her. He knew it made her at ease, the heat from his body and his serene aura had caused her body to relax unlike how she was in the woods.

Jacob frowned as he remembered just a few hours earlier he had found her against a tree, covered in mud and leaves. He knew what had happened when he set his eyes on her. It was something he hadn't dreamed of, even if all his brother's had had it happen to them. He sighed contently for the first time since his transformation and fell into a sleep filled with the thoughts of a happy family. She too, slept peacefully for the first time in months. Even in her sleep, she knew Jacob was by her side, making sure she was safe and comforted; and she was.


End file.
